The Truth
by FraphneAddict
Summary: While Fred and Daphne are traped inside of a cargo truck by Lord Infrenicus, they finally admit their feelngs. This is something that I think should of been in the latest Mystery Incorporated. Rated T for kissing.Please read and review. Terrible summary!


**The Truth**

When we all went to the Mystery Club State Finals, I had no idea that that night would consist of everyone, except for the sidekicks, Angel Dynamite, and principal Quinton , being captured and getting locked up in the backs of cargo trucks. Lord Infernicus grabbed Velma, Shaggy, Fred, and I and threw us into one of the cargo trucks along with a few other mystery solvers. I began to shake violently and I began to cry. Something about this just didn't seem right, I honestly felt like this might be my last day to live. Everyone's last day to live. I continued to sob, wondering what terrible things could possibly happen to all of us, when I felt someone's arms wrap around me. "Shhh, it's okay. We'll be fine, don't worry." I slightly smiled as Fred whispered in my ear; I enjoyed the feel of his warm, muscular arms wrapped so securely around me. He pulled me towards the very back of the truck and sat down in the corner, embracing me into his chest. I sobbed into his white shirt while he slowly rocked me back and forth. He ran his hand down my back and kept whispering, "it's okay," into my ear.

After I finally settled down a little, I pulled back and looked into Fred's beautiful, aquamarine eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks, Freddie," I whispered. He smiled down at me, "no problem," he said. I really wish Fred and I were together; I'd given him so many clues that most boys, girls especially, would have picked up on right away. Fred was clueless when it came to girls and relationships. I was exhilarated when Fred told me that he had feelings for traps and for me after I preformed Trap of Love for the Hex Girls. When he asked me out, I was overjoyed; I felt like maybe Fred was finally realizing that he really, truly loves me. I know with all of my heart that I love him. I tried to kiss him the next night at The Cicada Bug Festival, but he wouldn't do anything but just be his old self; completely clueless. Maybe it's time that I just _talk_ to Freddie about how I feel.

"Fred, do you love?" I asked him quietly; everyone else in the truck was too far away to hear and they were all crowded around the tiny window in the door trying to see where we were. _ "_Of course Daphne," he said enthusiastically. I felt my face turn into a smile of pure joy. "I love all of my friends; you're all the same in my eyes!" My smile disappeared in an instance. 'He's said _that _before,' I thought. My mind traveled back to that day many weeks ago…

"_How do we know we can trust Mr. E? For all we know, he could be the Ghost Trucker." I said with worry in my voice.  
>"Don't worry, Daph. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Fred said in a low, romantic sounding voice.<br>"You wouldn't Fred?" I asked innocently. I stared at his gorgeous face waiting for a reply… he just sat there giving me this weird smile. "Of course not!" he said, his voice returning to normal. "I wouldn't let anything happen to any of my pals, you're all the same in my eyes!" My smile faded and I hung my head, feeling tears coming to my eyes. I held them back as much as I could, but one slowly rolled down my cheek. Thankfully no one saw…_

The memory slowed faded away as I remembered the first time he told me that. I was not about to let there be a third time. "No, Fred. Do you love me? Do you want to hold me in your arms, kiss me, marry me, and have kids with me? That's the kind of love I feel for you. Do you feel that way about me?" I asked. I finally looked up at his face and found that he was frowning. "You mean… you want to spend the rest of your life with… _me_?" He asked. "Yes, Fred I do. I don't care if everybody thinks you're weird, or if you have no clue how to be romantic with someone. I don't care if you love traps. I just want you to feel the same way about me and love me more than traps, and" but I was cut off by his lips pressing onto mine. I melted into this kiss, my heart and soul screaming. I threw my arms around his neck and forced his lips even closer to mine even though there was no space between them.

We pulled apart gasping for air and gazed into each other's eyes. Violet meeting aquamarine. Fred lifted his hand up softly caressed my check; sending shivers down my spine and a tingling feeling pulsing through every inch of my body. He grinned at me and slowly leaned forward for another kiss. Our lips met once again and suddenly everything around us was gone, out of existence. All that existed was Fred and I. My hands ran roughly through his hair making it stick out in all directions while his arms were wrapped around me, holding me to him. Our tongues intertwined but as soon as the intense kiss began, it ended. Fred pulled away and once again looked into my eyes. This time there was a look in his eyes that told me he really did care about me, I could see the love and adoration for me in those eyes. I smiled. "I love you, Freddie. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Daphne. I think I've been in love with you ever since I heard you sing that song about you and me. What was it called Trap of?..."  
>"Love," I finished.<br>"Yeah! Trap of Love. When I heard you sing that, it really opened my eyes to the way you really feel about me, and I realized that I do have feelings for you. Dr. Yantz really helped me realize that it was a lot stronger that I imagined. But now, I _know_ that I'm in love with you. I think I always have been; I've just been too afraid to admit it… I'm sorry if I… hurt your feelings. I was just being a baby. I really do love you Daphne." I felt tears come to my eyes as Fred _finally _admitted his feelings for me. I leaned forward and kissed him once again on the lips, but we were interrupted before the kiss could go any farther.

"Do you guys know how long we've waited for this to happen?" Velma asked excitedly.  
>"Like yeah man! It took you guys a <em>long<em> time to just say three little words! Scoob would have been proud!" Shaggy said. We all giggled.  
>"Yeah, well if you guys would of got your faces out of that window half an hour ago, you would of seen the first kiss," I told them. They both shook their heads and wondered back over to the window. I sighed contently and rested my head against Fred's chest. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Fred kissing my head and whispering, "I love you, Daphne."<p>

**Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to get a new story up, I've been really busy, but mostly just lazy. I was watching Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated because it just came back on in the U.S. yesterday (Whoo!) and I always try and find **_**anything**_** that could possibly be changed into a Fraphne moment. I thought of this so I decided to write it. Later Daphne will wake up and that's when Scooby and the sidekicks will have saved them. **_**This next sentence contains spoilers for episode 14!**_** I know that Scooby is just dreaming the whole thing, but let's just pretend it's the real night of the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. I had fun writing this and it really sucks because I hurried and wrote this as fast as I could so you guys wouldn't think I died or something. BTW: I had no idea what to call this story so I called it 'The Truth' because they admit the truth about their feelings. I do not own Scooby Doo or FanFiction. I'm sorry it's so short! I'm working on a songfic right now so hopefully that'll be up soon. And then I'm going to write that Scooby-Doo/A walk to Remember crossover. I also think I'm going to write a HUGE story about Fred and Daphne that involves a lot of romance, tears, cheating, and sex. (Not in detail though!) Thank you for reading, please review!  
>XoXo<br>FraphneAddict**


End file.
